The present invention related to an integrated getter device, suitable for flat displays.
As is known, the kinescopes, either of the conventional CRT type (Cathode Ray Tubes) or of the flat display type, contain getter materials having the task of fixing the traces of gas which may remain in the tube after its evacuation or come from the degassing of the materials constituting the same tube.
Particularly useful, as to this purpose, proved to be the combined use of evaporable getter and of non-evaporable getter (NEG) materials.
The evaporable getter materials are well known and are generally consisting of alloys which can release vapours of metal getter material, generally barium, at a temperature between 800.degree. C. and 1200.degree. C.; as to this subject, see the Italian Patent Application MI93-A-001314. The NEG materials are generally consisting of alloys based on titanium and/or zirconium.
At present, both these types of getter materials need, in order to be made operative, a thermal treatment at the beginning of the life-cycle of the kinescope, which may generally be carried out by means of radio frequencies (R.F.) emitted by an induction coil arranged outside the kinescope.
In the case of the evaporable getter material, the thermal treatment should allow the deposit of a metal film (hereinafter a barium film, namely the most commonly used material) in well defined and localized zones of the kinescope.
In the case of the NEG material, the task of the thermal treatment is to activate the material itself, that is initially present in a form which cannot react with the gases still lying in the kinescope.